


I'm not a Princess!

by SoftFrankie (vampiregirl89)



Series: Little Prince Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Gerard, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Little Space, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, caregiver!Gerard, little!frank, protective!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/SoftFrankie
Summary: Frank has to pretend he likes his Daddy's gift and it doesn't turn out so well.





	I'm not a Princess!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this can be a little controvesial? lol

**I'M NOT A PRINCESS!**

Frank was super excited as he got home earlier from work. Gee had told him earlier that morning that he would bring Frank a special gift today, since the boy was pretty demotivated and tired that week. Most people would think it wouldn't be a big deal, just a little something to cheer up, but not for Frank! He had talked about this Stitch stuffie he had seen on the internet and been drooling over for a week, and now and he's pretty sure he's getting it tonight.

  
He takes a quickly shower and puts on his favorite Mickey hoodie and some sweatpants. He wants his Daddy to see how he can still be a good boy even when he's alredy going to be rewarded.

Frank was sat on the couch watching the news when the door is opened;

"Frankie, I'm home!"

Gerard barely has time to close the door phrase when his Little is jumping on him in a hug. The older man laughs and hugs back, carressing him.

"Is my boy happy today? Huh?" He kisses Frank's cheeks and the boy blushes and nods furiosly.

"My present Daddy!" He whines a little when he sees that Gee has nothing on his hands.

"Oh, it's in the car baby. You'll get it after dinner" He winks and Frank groans but accepts it anyway. He's waited for a day, he can wait until dinner, plus he's super hungry.

* * *

 

After dinner, Frank immediately got up from the table, took all the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Gerard looked up at him surprised but the boy didn't even see. It wasn't much anyways so Frank finished fast, and while he's drying his hands he feels Gerard hugging him from behind.

"Such a good boy. Thanks, baby" 

"Thank you Daddy. Now...my present!" He says excited and Gerard laughs.

"All right, all right. I'll go get it. Go to your room and wait for me, okay?" The boy nods fast and runs upstars.

Frank distracts himself with one of his stuffies on his bed and then Gee comes in the room with a medium sized box with pink wrapping with white hearts printed on it.

"Gimmeeee!" He makes grabby hands and Gerard chuckles.

"Okay baby, it's all yours. It's something you don't have yet!" The man says only making the Little more excited and hopeful for his Stitch stuffie. The present is put on Frank's lap and he wastes no time to open it up, not really caring about not ruining the wrapping paper and Gerard laughs at his energetic boy.

"What do you think, baby?"

Frank frowns as he looks down at the gift. It was a pink and white princess dress with long white gloves and a little princess tiara with hearts made of fake diamonds on it. He looks up to the other man.

"But... That's _girl_ stuff Daddy" Gerard shakes his head.

"You'll look super cute in it, honey! Also, it's not _girl_ stuff, you can wear whatever you want to and have fun."

Frank sighs. It's not the first time they're having this conversation. Gee has tried before to get him princess dolls, pink sippy cups and such. But Frank doesn't like that at all! He knows it all started when they searched for more people into the Little and Caregiver lifestyle and they had found many boys who like all that stuff and Gerard though it was super cute and that Frank should try it too. That made Frank feek pretty self conscious in the thoughts of not being what his Daddy wanted. But he also never gave Gerard the vibe that he was into feminine things when they were still knowing each other.

But the older man insists too much... And in a relationship we also have to open exceptions sometimes.

"Okay Daddy... Should I try it on now?" Frank says defeated and Gerard smiles, surprised.

"Sure darling! Go on. I'll wait here." Frank nods and takes the box with the princess gear to the bathroom.

The dress was very short, it just covered enough of his bum and the sleeves were tight, not enough to hurt but not comfortable at all. He put on the tiara and the gloves and looked at himself in the mirror. He cringed a little but he had to show Gerard he liked his gift. Even if he didn't...

"Alright I'm coming out Daddy..." He announces and opens the door. It feels weird but his heart kinda hurts a little when he sees Gee's super happy expression. He though his Daddy liked him in his Mickey t-shirts and hoodies that were way too big for him...

"You look adorable baby! The cutest princess ever" The man open up his arms and Frankie runs for it. "We will definitely get you more of those, maybe a fairy one." The man smiles and Frank can't help but break into an ugly cry. "Hey, hey! Princess, what happened?" The man frowns and quickly stops the hug to wipe Frank's tears.

"N-Nothing, I'm just so happy. Thank you Daddy." He fakes a smile and Gerard still looks at him super confused at the sudden cry. Frankie only cried when he _really_ liked his new toy but still, it sounded more like a happy cry. The boy was sobbing a lot and Gerard pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey shh, it's okay darling. I'm glad you're happy."

 

* * *

It was a saturday afternoon and Frank was sat on the floor playing with his toys. Well, his _barbies_ that Gee had given to him a few days ago. Frank was super bored as he didn't really know what to do with them, he tried to pretend they were super heroes and that his pointy high heels were deathly weapons but then Gerard decided to read in his room so he had to go back to "dolls meeting up and talking about hair and shoes" bullshit.

He had been trying really hard to fit in what his Daddy wanted him to be. He even put on the princess costume again one day Gee was feeling down. He had to take it back from all the way down his closet where he had put on in the hopes of forgetting he ever got it in first place. He also had to stop himself from groaning everytime Gee called him "princess". He _hated_ that. He loved when Frank called him his little boy, darling, angel. But lately princess has been his middle name basically.

"You okay princess?" Gerard looks up from his book to ask. He was sat in a chair in front on where Frank was playing. Well, the boy was mostly sulking with his thoughts which made his Caregiver worried.

"Yeah, sure Daddy." He mumbled and quickly got back to pretend to have fun. Gerard sighs and gets up from the chair, sitting down next to Frank.

"Hey, so I was seeing this post on facebook yesterday and some Caregivers are planning a tea party just for Little princesses! All Littles can go with their costumes and play together in the little castle they got in their backyard. Ain't that super fun, baby?" Gerard asks with such a huge smile and Frankie holds back his annoyed noises.

"Sure, Daddy. Super fun." He says and looks back down to his dolls before he shows how much that idea sucks just by looking at Gee.

"Well okay, it's tomorrow so you should rest now little one." Frank sighs in relief and almost thanks the man for using a different pet name that warmed his heart in a good way at least. "C'mon, put your toys away and off to bed."

"Okay Daddy."

Frank was sitting down in the corner of the princess castle. It wasn't _little_ at all, unlike Gee said yesterday. It was a medium sized plastic castle and there were about 8 other Littles around his age in there, boys and girls. The Caregivers were outside having a barbecue. Frank had never felt so out of place before, not even in highschool... All the Littles would talk about is their favorite Disney princess, they just wanted to play with dolls and kitchen toys. The latter one would be fun to Frank, if they weren't using the food to feed their Baby dolls and calling each other "Mommy". He put his head over his knees and just waited for this all to end, thankful that nobody was annoyed that he was just quietly sat in the corner.

That is, until he was noticed.

"Do you like my dress?" He looks up to see a Little with a princess Belle dress and she had a tiara that actually looked pretty real. The diamonds were not shining like plastic but more like real ones.

"No" Frank says angrily. He feels regret as that wasn't supposed to be said out loud, but stay in his head. His Daddy always told him to be nice and don't say bad words.

"It's much prettier than your ugly plastic tiara!" The girl stomps her feet and Frankie gets up from the ground "It's _my_ party and I'll tell my Mommy to send you back home now"

"I don't give a shit" Frank lets out and suddenly all the Littles stop what they were doing and stare at him. He didn't care anymore. He didn't feel in Little Space at all in that place, he just wanted to leave.

"He said a bad word!"

"He's a bad boy..."

"Princesses don't curse!"

Frank felt tears in his eyes from all the judgmental looks. He runs out of the castle alredy crying and sobbing.

"What happened?" A caregiver runs to him when he notices all the disturbed Littles.

"I hate this, I wanna go home!" He takes the tiara from his head to the ground and crushes it with his feet.

At this moment he's pretty much the center of attention of the whole party and Gerard doesn't know what to do. Frank has _never_ acted up before especially in public, he was always such a polite and calm boy. But right now Frankie is a crying mess and the man gets up fast from his chair and excuses himself from the table, running for his Little boy.

"What's going on Princess?" He asks rubbing the smaller boy's shoulders but is pushed back.

"I'm not a Princess! I hate this!" Frank runs and lets an astonished Gerard behind.

Frank runs until he gets to the corner of the street, away from the party. Then he remembers he's pretty far away from home and can't go back without Gee driving him. He's too tired now anyway from the stress of the fuss and running. He sits down near a tree and doesn't mind the weird looks that a few people walking by give him from seeing a man in his twenties in a princess dress.

He cries until his body stops trembling and he catches his breath back. He knows what happens now and just accepts it... His Daddy must be super ashamed and hate him now. He was going to meet a new Little at the party, one that likes dresses and barbies and he'll fall in love with them and leave Frank. No Caregiver wanted a Little that ruined everything like he did and got people calling him a bad boy, which he was. He was nothing like he should be to make his Daddy happy, he was a failure...

"Hey" He hears the soft voice of his Daddy and holds himself to not cry again. He would miss him too much... How could he live without his Daddy? The man sits down next to him on the grass.

"Sorry" It's all Frank can say, even though it came out more like a whisper, but Gerard hears it.

"It's okay baby. What happened in there? Why did you break your tiara?" Only then Frank notices Gerard has the two pieces of the plastic tiara in his hands. The look in his face isn't angry, it's very worried and Frank feels bad. All Gee wanted was to bring him over to have fun and he ruined it.

"I..." He sighs. After this terrible episode, there's no more reason to lie. "I hate this, Gee. I mean, _all_ this. Being called a princess, this costume, barbies... It's just not me. I like playing with trucks and super heroes dolls." He says like it's something to be guilty of.

"Baby boy... Why didn't you tell me before?" The man shakes his head.

"Because I wanted you to like me" Frankie lets out in a small voice and blushes from how weak he sounds. He hates it. "You're such a great Daddy and I wanted to be the great Little that you wanted."

"Frankie" Gee sighs "You are a great Little because you are _you_. I just didn't want you to think you couldn't like other things because you are a boy. When I saw the other Little boys being free to like and be whatever they wanted, I wanted you to be free too and know that your Daddy still loved you for it. I just wanted you to be happy. But I should had talked to your better about it... I'm sorry I pushed you, baby. I don't care that you don't want to be a Princess. You're my perfect baby boy, my little Prince, and that's all that matters to me."

"Really?" Frank looks up hopeful "So you're not going to get another Little?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Gerard frowns and hugs Frank closely "There are all kinds of Littles and you don't have to like the same things that they do. You're perfect the way you are."

"Daddy" Frank melts in the warm embrace.

"Now let's go home and put you on your Mickey PJ's and get rid of this costume and the barbies."

"Can we give them to charity?" Frank asks and Gerard smiles.

"Of course, baby. Let's go." Gee gets up from the ground and offers a hand that Frankie takes.

"But wait, what about the party?"

"Oh, don't worry about that" The older man groans "They surely don't want me back after I scolded the Littles for calling you bad things. They don't know shit about my baby." He messes with the boys hair, and his eyes widen.

"You did that?! But... Why? I mean, I _was_ being bad..."

"No, you weren't. It was my fault, and either way, nobody has the right to talk like that about you. You're mine. My good little boy that I love." Frankie has a big grin on his face and some tears on his eyes.

"I love you too Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah  
> I just want to make clear that this Frank of the fanfic isn't sexist or something, he just doesn't identify with/likes girly, feminine stuff in his Little Space  
> all Littles can be like anything they feel comfortable with and there's nothing wrong with that ♥


End file.
